Hello? Are you james?
by My Clone
Summary: Some situations involving Lily and James result in a very confused Lily. Rated just for safety.
1. Oops!

Title: Hello? Are you James?

Chapter 1: Oops!

Summary: Some situations involving Lily and James result in a very confused Lily.

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback about this. Hope you enjoy!**

Hurrying Alice to finish her breakfast so that they could head for classes, Lily glanced at her watch. Finally, losing her patience, she screamed in Alice's ear, "Hurry up, Alice!"

Alice glared at her, but stood up anyway, to leave with Lily. Classes started in five minutes and if they did not reach the dungeon in time for potions, Professor Slughorn would be disappointed in his favourite student, and it was definitely not in Lily's interest to lose her 'position' of favourite student (even though she knew she sounded like the teacher's pet).

Both of them sped away from the Great Hall, along the corridor. Half jogging and half walking, they rushed towards the staircase. Lily, lost in her whirlwind of thoughts of whether she would be able to reach the dungeon on time, did not see the situation in front of her. Students were all rushing to get to their respective classes, and as a result, the staircase was very crowded.

As she looked up, expecting to see the stairs, what she saw gave her a huge shock! There were so many people blocking the stairs that it was quite confirmed that she was going to bump into someone.

Shutting her eyes and fervently hoping not to crash into any first or second years (she was not looking forward to a flood of tears right in the morning), Lily skidded to a halt, but she was apparently too late. She did bump into someone, someone who was tall (in some little corner of her brain, she felt a wave of relief that it wasn't a first or second year), and someone whose arms were currently wrapped around her waist, preventing her from losing her balance.

As she opened her eyes, she realized that it was a certain someone with hazel eyes and the name of James Potter. All feelings of gratefulness instantly evaporated and a look of disgust invaded her face. She tried to push him away, but the more strength she used, it seemed, the stronger his hold was on her.

Realising that this method would get her nowhere, she decided to try the 'nice approach'. "Please Potter, will you please let go of me please?" There, she had even added two extra 'please-s'; he ought to be satisfied.

But it was apparently not so, as his arms remained around her waist, forcing Lily to gaze into his hazel orbs instead. There was a faraway look in his eyes and a serene expression on his face. For a few moments, she was lost in those entrancing eyes of his, and then, suddenly, as if realizing the situation she was currently in, she went back to her usual self (as with Potter), and snapped, "You had better let go of me, Potter!"

Fear flitted across his eyes and he immediately let go of Lily. As if he had only just realized what had happened, his eyes widened and he turned red, before muttering "Sorry" to Lily and turning his back towards her.

Lily's face wore an expression of utter confusion. "No asking me out or passing any comment? What has happened to him over the holidays?" Lily thought. "And I'm supposed to be the one who walks away from him, NOT the other way round!" her brain added angrily.

Lily turned to Alice, who by this time was smirking. To prevent Alice from opening her mouth to question Lily about what had just happened, she hastily changed the subject and dragged Alice by the arm towards the dungeon.

They were obviously late, and by the look of it, even the Marauders were in their seats, which just emphasized how late they were. Slughorn, however, smiled and said, "Good morning girls, please take your seats." Giving Slughorn an apologetic look, Alice and Lily slid into their seats.

Lily sat on one side of the dungeon, wondering how the Marauders had managed to reach the dungeon earlier than Alice and her. Meanwhile, on the other side of the dungeon, Sirius was muttering angrily, "A detention for us and please-take-your-seats for them? Life is so unfair!"

James, however did no seem to mind. He thought that his life was very fair, as long as he had the privilege of having his beloved Lily within the range of his vision for his eyes to feast on.

**Author's note: What did you think about it? Please review.**


	2. Caught in the Act

Chapter 2: Caught in the Act

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. I hope you like it.**

"Shall I help you with the trunk?" a deep male voice sounded as Lily struggled to heave her very heavy trunk up the Hogwarts Express to join Alice. Instinctively, Lily turned to her right, only to find herself looking into the familiar hazel eyes of one James Potter.

"Erm…" Lily heard herself say. She just didn't understand why she started to stammer and her mind went completely blank nowadays in the presence of James Potter.

However, apparently taking her 'erm' for a 'yes', James Potter had already started to lift Lily's trunk off the platform and onto the train.

"What has happened to him? Has his conceitedness evaporated or what?" Lily thought in a daze, her eyes vaguely taking in the sight in front of her.

As she was lost in her own world of thoughts, James Potter's voice seemed to snap her back to the present. James was standing next to her, having helped her with her trunk. "Well, there you are Lily. Hope you enjoy your hols."

And with that, he turned and walked off, swinging his arms in that familiar gait. Lily just stood speechless, gaping at the retreating figure. Her brain just didn't seem to process the fact that James Potter had not only been civil to her, but had helped her, and for once had even sounded sincere.

Her gaze followed James through some distance, where he had started to talk to the rest of the Marauders. She had a vague feeling that someone had perhaps put the Imperius curse on him or taken Polyjuice Potion with of Potter's hairs in it.

"Probably Remus. He would be smart enough to brew the potion, and it wouldn't seem more than a piece of cake to him. Aha! Remus is one of the Marauders! It has to be some sort of a prank!" she thought.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder and she was snapped out of her thoughts again, for the second time in less than ten minutes. James Potter was starting to do that to her too. Turning around, she saw Alice standing next to her with a know-it-all look on her face.

Already, Lily could feel the blush rising up her cheeks, but pretending that none of it had happened, she marched towards an unoccupied compartment with her trunk, Alice right behind her.

**Author's Note: How did you think it was? Please leave a review.**


	3. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
